


All Plugged Up

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Bucky Barnes, BDSM, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Dom Steve Rogers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: The thing with Steve Rogers, Bucky rationalizes, is not actually a Thing. They'd met through Pepper when Steve had come to the Tower to do a mural, and they'd ended up bumping into each other when Bucky was on his way back from a sparring session with Natasha. They'd met five more times, and three of those times Steve had introduced Bucky to the best sex of his goddamned life.--Day 16 - Toys
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	All Plugged Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that title is a pun don't @ me

The hall is filled with people - dignitaries from foreign countries, New York's elite, bank CEOs and billionaires and government officials, all dressed in their best clothes, prepared for an evening of passive-aggressive small talk and hors douvres. Because the event is for Pepper's new charity opening, it means that the Avengers have to be there for good PR, including Bucky. He's been here for about an hour ever since Natasha dragged him out of his room and into a suit and bullied him into the event, and he's slowly dying. Schmoozing may have been easy for him back in the thirties, where all he had to do was bat his eyelashes and give a nice smile, but nowadays Bucky is over two hundred pounds of muscle and metal arm, and people tend to steer well clear. Which is more than okay.

The suit Bucky's been forced to wear is comfortable, no doubt - the collared shirt is silk, the pants and blazer cotton, and it's tailored perfectly to fit his body. He wonders if Natasha had taken his measurements when he was sleeping - he wouldn't be surprised if she had. His hair's tied into a loose bun at the base of his skull, a few strands falling out to frame his face. Honestly, Bucky wouldn't be so uncomfortable if it isn't for the plug that he was playing with earlier still being inside him.

Bucky takes a sip of his champagne as Clint shovels hors douvres into his mouth beside him, stuffing whatever he can't fit into his gaping maw into his pockets. Bucky doesn't even know why he's standing over Clint like a babysitter, but maybe that was Natasha's plan as soon as she left him next to the archer. Whatever the reason, Bucky finds himself watching in both intrigue and horror as Clint manages to clear half a buffet table in just a couple of minutes.

"Dude," Bucky finally blurts. Clint looks up at him mid-chew, his jaw hanging open. As Bucky watches, a piece of chewed-up pastry falls from his mouth.

"Yeah, bro?" Clint says, although it comes out more like "Yargh bruoh?" Bucky winces as a mixture of spittle and half-digested food sprays over him, and wipes a bit of vegetable off his shoulder.

"Maybe slow down on the finger food?" Bucky suggests. Clint looks at him like Bucky's lost his damn mind, then goes back to the food, so Bucky just deems it a lost cause and steps out of the danger zone.

Bucky scans the room, only half paying attention but still wanting to see if there's any threat. Natasha's standing with some banker, looking flawless in a red cocktail dress as she effortlessly schmoozes him out of his money, while Bruce stands next to her holding her champagne and looking bored. Pepper's in conversation with Maria Hill, and Sam is shamelessly flirting with both the Wakandan king and his bodyguards. Bucky's eyes pass over them until he finds what he didn't even realise he was looking for. 

Steve Rogers is standing with a glass of champagne in one hand and a half-eaten mini spanakopita on the other, chatting with a woman Bucky doesn't know. He's got his usually wild hair tamed into submission, but a stray blonde lock falls across his forehead as he gestures. The suit he's wearing is tailored to his body effortlessly, showing off his slim build and narrow hips, the first few buttons of his white shirt undone. 

The thing with Steve Rogers, Bucky rationalizes, is not actually a Thing. They'd met through Pepper when Steve had come to the Tower to do a mural, and they'd ended up bumping into each other when Bucky was on his way back from a sparring session with Natasha. They'd met five more times, and three of those times Steve had introduced Bucky to the best sex of his goddamned life. 

Almost as if reading Bucky's mind Steve looks his way, and Bucky's mouth goes dry as Steve gives him a very obvious once-over, excuses himself from his conversation, and begins making his way through the crowd towards Bucky. Bucky doesn't take his eyes off him until Steve's standing right in front of him, just a bit closer than appropriate. Steve's not a big guy - he barely comes up to Bucky's chin, his muscles wiry and lean, but his presence is much bigger. He moves like he's at least twice the size he really is, and Bucky has to fight to not slide to his knees right there.

"Hey, baby." Steve's voice is like honey, smooth and deep and spreading over Bucky like a caress. Bucky can't fight the heat that rises to his cheeks, and by Steve's little smirk, he doesn't mind.

"Hey," Bucky says, his voice a bit hoarse. Steve takes a small step closer, resting a hand on Bucky's bicep. It's a calm, comforting weight, and Bucky's eyes flutter shut without his permission.

"Shoulda known you'd be here," Steve murmurs, that Brooklyn accent coming out. "I would'a brought something for you. Did you like my last present?"

Steve's last "present" was a jewel-encrusted butt plug made from stainless steel, and Bucky had spent several hours playing with it until he was a happy, post-orgasm puddle in the middle of his bed. It's the same plug that he's wearing right now.

"I loved it," Bucky replies, unable to help the flush that rises up his neck. "I, uh, I was playing with it earlier today."

Steve's eyes darken at that, his hand tightening on Bucky's arm. "Yeah? You enjoy it?"

Bucky nods, unable to look away from Steve's face. "Tasha called halfway through, though. Said she was at my door. I didn't have enough time to clean up."

Steve's breathing stutters a bit when he figures it out, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. Bucky watches his face, chewing on his lip, and when Steve opens his eyes again Bucky almost whimpers at the look in them.

"You still got it in you, baby?"

Bucky can't get his voice to work, so he just nods. Steve groans softly and steps forward, going on his toes to whisper in Bucky's ear. Bucky leans down immediately, and his knees almost buckle when Steve growls out, "You're lucky I have things to do right now, Buck, otherwise I'd have already dragged you outta here."

"Why don't you?" Bucky breathes, and Steve squeezes the nape of Bucky's neck in warning.

"I'm busy. I'll be at your door by eleven. Don't you dare take that plug out."

Bucky whimpers, and nods. "Yes, Steve."

Steve pats his cheek condescendingly and pulls away, giving Bucky one more heated once-over before walking off. Bucky watches him go dazedly, already chubbing up in his pants, so it's almost a relief when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Dude."

Bucky turns around, just to see Clint standing there, one hand full of appetizers and a slightly queasy look on his face. "If you're going to do your weird BDSM flirting, at least do it when I'm not standing right next to you."

Bucky blinks. "You were there the whole time?" Clint looks at him like he's crazy.

"Uh, yeah? You didn't move away." 

Bucky spends the next couple of hours making the rounds of the room, his mind only half there as he anxiously watches the clock tick closer to eleven. At a quarter to he excuses himself from a conversation with some conservative governor from Illinois and hurries to the elevator, sighing as soon as the doors close.

"My floor, please, JARVIS."

"Certainly, Sergeant," JARVIS's calm automated voice comes from the ceiling. "Had enough of the gala already?"

"Something like that," Bucky replies mildly. "I'm expecting a visitor in fifteen minutes - Steve Rogers. Let him up when he asks?"

"Of course, Sergeant," JARVIS says amicably. Bucky's pretty sure that if he could, the AI would be smirking.

As soon as Bucky gets inside he heads to the kitchen, grabbing the vodka that Natasha left in the fridge the last time she was here. Sure, it wouldn't do anything to him, but the taste has always calmed Bucky down, and Bucky's grateful for the placebo. He slips off his jacket and throws it over a chair, his tie soon joining it, and undoes a few buttons on his shirt. After a few seconds of deliberation, he also lets his hair down - Steve's always saying how much he likes pulling on it.

It's almost harder to wait here, and the seconds seem to inch by, and by the time there's a knock on the door Bucky's about to vibrate out of his skin with anticipation and arousal. He almost runs to the door, opening it just for Steve to launch himself into Bucky's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Bucky automatically grabs Steve around the waist, stumbling backwards a bit with the sudden extra weight, but then Steve's grabbing a fistful of his hair and reeling him in for a kiss and Bucky pretty much stops thinking. He kicks the door shut behind them and hoists Steve more securely into his arms, whining when Steve bites his lip.

"Take me to the bedroom," Steve says, and Bucky's nodding and catching Steve's lips again, walking towards the bedroom and praying that they won't bump into any walls. 

Steve's ankle bumps against the plug, and Bucky moans as it shifts inside him. He places Steve on the bed as gently as he can, and crawls on top of him, caging Steve's small body under his own. Steve is watching him with dark eyes, and as soon as Bucky's fully on top of him he's got a handful of Bucky's hair again, tugging hard just to watch Bucky's eyes roll back into his head.

"Want you to put on a show for me, honey," Steve murmurs, shaking Bucky's head like he's a disobedient dog. "You gonna do that for me?"

"Yes," Bucky breathes, eyes half-closed. The twinge of pain that comes from Steve pulling his hair feels amazing, and Steve seems to know it by the way he tightens his grip.

"Good boy," Steve praises, and Bucky melts into him with a soft purr. "I want you up on your feet, right beside the bed. Take your clothes off, slowly."

Bucky reluctantly peels himself off Steve's body and stumbles to his feet. Steve props himself up against the headboard and reaches down, palming the thick outline of his cock through his pants. Remembering his orders, Bucky lets out a shaky breath and starts unbuttoning his shirt as slowly as he can bear. His fingers slip on the buttons, the silky fabric rubbing against his nipples and causing them to harden to stiff little peaks. He slowly pushes the shirt off his shoulders, and Steve's gaze flicks down to Bucky's chest. Bucky watches Steve's cock harden up fully in his pants, and the thick outline of it through the fabric is making his mouth water.

Bucky kicks off his shoes and socks, almost falling over as he refuses to look at what he's doing and instead just stares at Steve's hand rubbing over his clothed cock. Bucky's hard enough to pound nails, and he breathes out a sigh of relief as he unzips his fly, some of the pressure gone from his cock. He inches the slacks down his hips, taking his boxers with them, and Steve groans quietly as he watches. Feeling emboldened, Bucky slides the pants a bit further down, and his cock breaks free from the fabric and slaps against his stomach, leaving little silvery trails wherever it touches. Bucky kicks the slacks off and stands there in front of Steve, waiting to be told what to do. Steve seems content to just watch him, though, his eyes trailing up and down Bucky's naked body.

"Look at you," Steve says almost conversationally. "Standing there with not a lick of clothing on you. God, honey, you're so wet - how long've you been gushing like that?"

Bucky feels his face go bright red, and that seems to be what Steve was aiming for, because he grins.

"Yeah, you like it when I say stuff like that. Look at that pretty blush on your face - it goes down your chest, Buck, you know that? Makes those nipples look even prettier."

Bucky whines and shifts in place, moaning when the plug bumps against his prostate. "Steve, please..."

Steve shushes him and makes a motion with his hand. "Hush, baby, I'm looking. Turn around for me, would you?"

Bucky does as he's told, now facing the door. Having Steve out of his line of vision is making Bucky nervous, and Steve knows it - it's probably why he asked Bucky to turn.

"Spread your legs a bit," Steve orders. "Bend over, too - lemme see what's mine."

Bucky whimpers, but obediently leans forward, keeping his legs straight and his ass up. There's nothing for him to hold onto, so Bucky rests his hands on his knees, arching his back and pushing his ass out. He shivers at the sight they must make - Steve on the bed, completely clothed and rubbing his cock through his pants, and Bucky beside the bed, bent over with his ass out and the metallic glint of the plug peeking out from between his cheeks. Behind him, he hears Steve move, but Bucky still jumps when thin fingers caress his ass.

"Such a pretty picture," Steve murmurs, tapping the plug and making Bucky gasp. "Think I should draw you one of these days, baby. Tie you up and stuff you full and draw you just like that. The staying still may be a problem, but I'm sure you'll be able to do it as long as I ask." He gives Bucky's ass a light slap, and Bucky almost falls on his face. 

"Please," Bucky gasps, trying to press his ass back into Steve's hands. Steve hums, then grabs Bucky by the scruff of his neck and pulls him up. Steve isn't that strong, even for regular humans, so Bucky could easily stop him, but instead he goes along with it and lets Steve bend him over the bed, pressing his face into the mattress.

"Beautiful," Steve murmurs, his hands gripping Bucky's ass. "Love this ass. Make it bounce for me, honey."

Bucky obediently snaps his hips back in that way that makes his ass jiggle, and Steve groans and slaps him again, a bit harder this time. Bucky's cock jumps, the plug pressing right against his prostate.

"Wanna mark this pretty ass up, baby," Steve growls, tightening his grip. "Wanna spank it until it's bright red. Would you let me use a paddle, Buck? Beat this pretty peach black and blue?" He slaps Bucky's ass again for emphasis, and Bucky cries out into the mattress.

"Yes, Steve," he gasps out, pushing his ass back. "Yes, want you to mark me up. Make me feel it, make me sore for days."

Steve curses and takes his hands off Bucky's ass, but when Bucky turns his head, a petulant whine already on his lips, Steve's fumbling with the fly of his pants, shoving his boxers and slacks down enough for his cock to slap against his stomach. Steve's cock is a work of fucking art - the first time Bucky had seen it he'd had to do a double-take; Steve's not the biggest guy in the world, and to find he was packing this eight-inch monster was enough to have Bucky falling to the ground and sucking it into his mouth. It's long and thick, and Bucky's only had it inside him once before but he knows that it doesn't just brush his sensitive spots, but presses against them constantly, making Bucky forget his name. Steve smirks, and reaches down to pull the plug from Bucky's ass in one fluid motion, making Bucky yelp at the sudden emptiness.

"Don't think you need any more prep," Steve says as he throws the plug somewhere behind him, but he does grab the lube from Bucky's bedside drawer and slick up his cock. "That plug's been keeping you nice and open. You want it bare or not?"

"Yes," Bucky quickly says, not looking away from Steve's hand working over his cock. "Want your come inside me."

Steve groans and grabs Bucky by the hips, his cock pressing up against Bucky's hole in a gentle tease. Steve ruts between his cheeks for a bit, and every time his cock catches at Bucky's hole he wants to sob. Finally, Steve's cock is pushing into him, stretching his rim obscenely, and Bucky's eyes roll up into his head as Steve starts pushing in. His cock feels even bigger than last time, and by the time Steve's hips are flush with Bucky's ass they're both panting and Bucky can feel Steve's cock in his _throat_.

"Move," Bucky finally says, and his voice is high and pitiful and sends a bolt of humiliation through him. "More, Steve, please."

Steve pulls out a few inches before slamming back in, and Bucky's mouth falls open in a silent scream. For a little guy, he sure knows how to use his hips, Bucky thinks hysterically as Steve's hands tighten on his hips and he starts a punishing pace. Bucky's trying to hold on, his fists clenched into the covers and his metal hand close to ripping the sheets, and when Steve's cock rubs against his prostate on one particularly hard thrust he's shouting, the sheets tearing loudly and his metal hand left scrabbling for balance.

Steve's hand suddenly leaves his hip, and Bucky only has half a second to wonder what he's doing before Steve's got his hand back in Bucky's hair, pulling it back as he snaps his hips. Bucky's back arches immediately, his body trying desperately to relieve some of the pressure, but all it does is shove Steve's cock deeper into his body, slamming his prostate on every hard thrust of Steve's hips. It's too much, and it's not enough, and Bucky's cock is almost purple in colour as it rests against his belly, bobbing with every thrust and dribbling a steady stream of precome onto the sheets.

"Gonna come," Bucky gasps out, and Steve's hand tightens in his hair. "Please, Steve, let me come."

"You're allowed, but I'm not gonna stop," Steve growls. "If you come, I'll be fucking you through the aftershocks until you're screamin' for me to stop. I ain't stopping until I fill this sweet ass up with come." 

He slaps Bucky's ass, and Bucky's vision whites out as he comes with a scream, his cock jerking and covering his stomach and the covers underneath him with come. Steve groans and lets go of Bucky's hair to hold onto his hips again, and Bucky collapses back against the bed. The aftershocks finally stop, and the feeling of Steve's cock becomes less amazing and more painful. Bucky tries to sit up, to get away from the constant bombardment on his oversensitive prostate, but Steve just snarls and grips the nape of Bucky's neck. Bucky goes limp immediately, whimpering and squirming as tears begin to run down his face. Just as the oversensitivity gets to be too much Steve's stiffening and groaning, and there's a gush of hot liquid inside Bucky's ass. Bucky presses his cheek to the bed, trying desperately to catch his breath as Steve's hips make jerking motions as he rides out his orgasm. Steve eventually pulls out, and Bucky whimpers at the combined sensations of sudden emptiness and the trickle of come that runs down his balls. Steve's finger is there then, wiping up the come and sliding it back into Bucky's ass. He takes his finger out and leans over Bucky's body to press his wet finger to Bucky's lips. Bucky automatically opens, sucking Steve's finger until it's clean.

"Such a good boy," Steve whispers, and Bucky hums around his finger, opening the eyes he didn't even realise he'd closed to look up at Steve from under his lashes. Steve's got a soft look on his face, and Bucky realises he probably looks the same as Steve rolls him onto his back and begins shepherding him up the bed until his head's on the pillow.

Bucky spreads his legs automatically, and Steve crawls up the bed to nestle between his thighs, his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky loosely wraps his metal arm around Steve's thin shoulders - he'd do more, but he's pretty sure he's half liquid at this point. Two of Steve's fingers slide back into his abused hole, but he doesn't move them - instead he lets Bucky's body cradle them, not letting any of the come out. Bucky's half-expecting Steve to leave as soon as he falls asleep, but he still kisses the top of Steve's head and presses his nose to that fluffy blonde hair. Steve's a warm, comforting weight on top of him, and even though Bucky knows he'll wake up alone, he still falls asleep with Steve's name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be yesterday's fic for "size difference" but I honestly really wanted to write beefy Bucky walking around with a jewel-encrusted plug up his ass
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
